This invention relates to a child protecting mechanism provided in a door lock apparatus for an automotive vehicle.
A known child protecting mechanism of this kind is as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 61-108463. This prior-art child protecting mechanism, which is installed inside a door panel of the vehicle, has a child protecting lever formed to include a manipulating portion as an integral part thereof. The manipulating portion protrudes to the exterior of the door panel from an opening formed in the door panel. The child protecting lever is operated by moving the manipulating portion linearly back and forth with respect to the door panel within the opening.
This conventional child protecting mechanism involves certain shortcomings. Specifically, since the child protecting lever is operated by moving the manipulating portion linearly back and forth with respect to the door panel within the opening, as mentioned above, enough space to allow the linear back-and-forth motion of the manipulating portion within the opening must be provided, and therefore the opening cannot be sealed. As a result, water droplets, dust, foul odors and cold or hot air penetrate the interior of the passenger compartment and subject the occupants of the vehicle to discomfort. In addition, since the interior of the door can be seen from the opening, this detracts from the appearance of the vehicle.